Investigators in the Molecular Cardiology Research Institute (MCRI) at the Tufts-New England Medical Center are studying cardiovascular diseases with the goal of identifying new diagnostic tools and treatments that can be used to improve the treatment of heart disease patients. For example, several projects in the MCRI are seeking to identify abnormal genes that are responsible for cardiovascular diseases that run in families, such as high blood pressure and congenital heart disease. In addition to that work, a large fraction of NIH-funded MCRI Investigators, as well as other NIH-funded Investigators within the Tupper Research Building, wherein the MCRI is housed, currently examine the expression of genes to understand how these genetic changes occur with disease. Currently, these studies rely heavily on traditional methods that have a limited ability to accurately measure gene expression or offer low throughput analysis of gene mutations. Key to the success of gene and gene expression studies is equipment capable of reproducibly measuring levels of gene expression and gene mutations using preciously small amounts of starting material. For both gene and gene expression studies Real-Time PCR is now considered an essential technique. At this time, we are relying on individual investigators' real time PCR equipment that is outdated and without sufficient throughput or flexibility to meet the growing needs of our NIH- funded research. The purpose of this proposal, therefore, is to gain the support needed to purchase an Applied Biosystems 7900HT FAST Real-Time PCR System with Robot that can be used for gene expression and genotype applications that comprise the current NIH-funded research base described by the investigators of this proposal. First, automated sample handling by the machine's robot will allow for the analysis of thousands of genotype results quickly and efficiently. Second, by using the FAST capability of this machine PCR reaction times will be more rapid, allowing a greater number of users each day. Third, the ability to study 384 samples each time will enhance throughput while reducing reagent and labor costs. Finally, the ability to analyze multiple gene expression tests in a low-density array format would substantially enhance the throughput and flexibility of our work. Such an instrument is not currently available to the investigators taking part in this proposal. The unique advantages of the 7900HT Real-Time PCR System with Robot including FAST and low density array capability will accelerate the productivity of our laboratories, allowing greater opportunity to further the research of the investigators described in this proposal. Relevance to Human Disease: Diseases of the heart and blood vessels, including high blood pressure, stroke and heart attack, are the leading cause of death and disability in the United States. A 7900HT FAST Real-Time PCR System will allow investigators in the MCRI to accelerate their studies into how cardiovascular diseases can run in families and how changes in gene expression and function contribute to disease. The overall goal of these studies is to pursue new treatments for cardiovascular and other ailing diseases that will improve health and save lives. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]